


A Bad Habit of Vanishing

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fic based around the line "You Came Back" from a list on Tumblr</p><p>Dorian's Amatus has gone haring off into an eluvian after Morrigan and her son, without, of course, waiting for help, in particular, for him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/124637755547/3-you-came-back-sethras-dorian">Link to original Tumblr post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Habit of Vanishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferus_Domina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Domina/gifts).



Dorian could barely hear the words, leaning against the balustrade of carved stone, having been watching the elven mage plotting out a new stage of fresco with slightly more than idle interest. Leliana's rushing in and up to Solas had certainly caught his attention, as had her agitated expression. and so he had leaned further and actually put some effort into eavesdropping. It was enough that though she wasn't shouting, he could hear enough to catch words like 'the Inquisitor' and 'went into it after her'.

Her expression along with those snatches of her news had been enough to send him down the stairs rather hastily, worry mixing with and almost outdone by sheer exasperation. He arrived at the lower floor and stalked towards the continuing conversation.

“I do not have the knowledge that is key to that eluvian, Leliana, it is hardly something that Morrigan has shared with anyone- except, apparently, our Inquisitor if he entered even though it had closed behind her.” Solas of course sounded calm, though Dorian did have a fleeting moment of suspecting he heard some manner of odd resignation. “I am afraid that all we can do is wait. But he cannot have ended up back at the Temple of Mythal, and the Crossroads that has been mentioned sounds a reasonably safe place.”

“If it would not be too much trouble, I would quite like to hear a repeat of what our Inquisitor has done this time, just in case I have not caught enough and am mistaken. Which I hope I am, because it sounds as if Adaar has vanished on us again- through that eluvian of Morrigan's.”

“You are not mistaken,” Solas seemed to be more understanding at the interruption and eavesdropping than Dorian might have expected, though the Tevinter mage was too distracted to fully notice and appreciate it. “It seems that her son opened and entered it when he should have been unable to, and she chased after in some distress-”

“And he followed, of course he did. He wouldn't be Sethras if he couldn't figure out some way of vanishing into the unknown every few months. And here I'd hoped his refusal to drink from that well had been quite a hopeful sign of growing sense.” Dorian didn't often use his lover- his love's- given name in public for appearances and politics. He barely realized he had done so now, turning on his heel and stalking towards the garden and Morrigan's quarters.

He will be fine, he always is- to slightly varying degrees.

The eluvian's surface was still, and of course, as Solas had said, about all that could be done was wait. Fortunately, this time, the wait was not entirely long, other than in the perceptions of those few who knew what had happened and were wondering what the Herald had gotten himself into.

When the three emerged, Dorian only briefly noticed that Morrigan of all people had tears in her eyes as she kept a tight hold on her son, Adaar behind them, and no one was covered in blood or ichor. More importantly, though he was watching the woman and her son somewhat oddly before he finally noticed the little welcoming group.

“It's fine. Just a little family get together that turned out better than expected. Also some more information on a way to handle Corypheus' pet dragon, though one maybe best not discussed until we have a better idea of where and when we're going to face it.” Adaar sounded as fine as he looked, and more of Dorian's fears faded and the knots in his chest loosened.

Now he merely was quite exasperated that he had been even made to worry, that he'd heard the echoes of old fears. Things he'd been taught, had once thought were certainties, about how fleeting and doomed happiness would be for anyone like him, how it would be wrong in the grand, more important scheme of things.

“Oh, well that is certainly a relief, and we do all love cryptic little comments from you, Herald, but next time perhaps, wait for a few others to hare off into an unknown destination with you? You were not exactly falling to your death with not even a few minutes to spare this time.” He regretted the reference to Adamant immediately, though the Herald only winced, seeming not too badly hit by it.

“You're right, and I'm sorry.” It was something of a general Inquisitor Apology, acknowledging that he was rather too needed to take risks, in how he glanced to the others, but he did let his gaze linger on the Tevinter mage, then to Dorian's surprise, moved and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him, and repeated the apology quietly, this time more exclusively to him, and Dorian took a breath, meaning to cover with another sharp comment- still also not entirely used to any open displays of their relationship. But then, no one gathered in the room was shuffling due to disapproval.

It threw him, and after a moment, he let the breath out, and let himself lean into Adaar.

“What's important is you came back,” he admitted, and then added with exasperation, “Although a promise to at least try to not do that sort of thing again would go very well with your apologies.”

“That doesn't seem to be a promise I really should make, due to impossibility of keeping," Sethras said, with a touch of wryness, but then he added, more seriously, "But I'll _always_ come back."

Sethras didn’t add a ‘to you,’ for which Dorian was rather relieved, since his throat and chest were tight enough for a moment without added… completely ridiculous infatuation lines fit for one of Varric’s books. And he still very much preferred it not happen once more, though any more discussion of it could be saved for when he had the Herald in private.

 

 


End file.
